étoile de l'est
by Elegie
Summary: Peu après la mort de Hugues,une jeune femme rend visite à Roy ... Elle se dit être sa soeur ...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages de FMA ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas …..**

**NDLA : Je m'inspire plus ou moins des animes mais l'histoire suit plutôt les mangas papier …. Donc au tome 4 …. Sinon, je me suis juste inspiré de la suite pour le lieu de naissance de la mère de Roy …..**

East city . En cette après-midi d'hivers, la pluie semble vouloir nettoyer le ville et punir les malheureux passant qui ont eu l'audace de sortir. Dans le QG, un homme admire le ciel ave nostalgie. Sur son bureau, on peut voir une plque de ciuvre poli et luisante ou il est inscrit _COLONEL MUSTANG._

Et oui, c'est bien le célèbre alchimiste de flamme,le plus grand coureur de jupon de tout l'est qui semble si mélancolique .Cette air triste sur son visage est inhabituel.On y voit plutôt , habituellement, un sourire démoniaque ou un sérieux irréprochable …

C'est que notre cher alchimiste est plongé dans de profond souvenir ……

Dans ses mains, il tient un cadre ou il est représenté en photo avec son meilleur ami, Maes Hugues…. Enfin, son ex-meilleur ami ….

Il ne se rappelle plus depuis quand il le connaît…. Il se souvient surtout qu'il a toujours été avec lui … Il était le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu,il était sa moitié, son alter-égo…Il repense à toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont faites, toutes les filles qu'ils ont séduites … Il était toujours là, dans les meilleur moment comme dans les pires ;… Surtout dans les pires ….Il l'avait soutenu face à son père, il l'avait suivit sans lui poser de question lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir …Il se rappelle comme si c'était hier de cette nuit d'hivers ou, pentelent et malade , il avait été frappé à sa porte pour lui anoncer sa décision …Il n'avait rien dit, rien demandé ,ce soir là, mais lui avait souris et l'avais soigné …. Le lendemain, alors qu'il se préparait à partir, le jeune Mustang avait vu débarquer son jeune ami avec ses affaires. Il lui avait juste dit :

-tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider, t'épauler et à qui faire confiance là-bas . Je viens avec toi.

Le jeune homme, touché bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir lui avait, en réponse, juré :

-Maes,je jure que je deviendrais un jour Furher. J'arrêterais mon père. Plus jamais …. Plus jamais …

Maes ne l'avait pas laissé finir et lui donna une claque énorme en éclatant de rire ….

Il n'avait jamais rompu sa promesse, Maes l'avait toujours aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ;avait toujours été là pour lui ….Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus là … Roy se sentait plus seul que jamais …. Il était le seul à connaître sa ville, à savoir ses souffrances … Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir … Même pendant la guerre d'Ishbal… Surtout pendant la guerre ferait-il sans lui ? que le conseillerait ? Qui lui rapellerait à l'ordre lorsqu'il s'éloignait de son but, lorqu'il fuyait ses souvenirs ?

Roy Mustang ,plongé dans ses pensées profondes, n'avait pas entendu le bruit de sabot sur le pavé et le bruit de lutte. Il n'entendit même pas le lieutenant Hawkeye qui frappait à sa porte. Le lieutenant ,connaissant le colonel, entre sans attendre de réponse et l'appelle.

-Colonel,les gardes ont arrêté une jeune fille qui prétend être votre sœur ….

Le Colonel fronce le sourcil . Il n'a pas de sœur, son père ne pensait faire de lui son hérité et donc n'avait pas vu d'utilité d'avoir d'autre enfant .Il se retourne vers le lieutenant, ayant un soudain doute et lui demande

-Comment est-elle ? je veux dire … Est-ce qu'elle est une … Une … Ishbal ?

Le lieutenant est surpris de voir son colonel si hésitans, lui qui est d'habitude décidé …

-Et bien, je ne l'ai pas vu…. Mais elle dit s'appeler Naïma (**1)**

Roy blemit … Naïma … Comment est-ce possible ? _Elle devrait être avec père ! Elle lui doit obeissance absolu ! _

-Ammenez la moi !

Le lieutenant, étonné, se soumet à l'ordre … Elle aussi est bien curieuse de savoir qui est cette jeune Naïma qui semble créer un tel trouble à SON colonel ….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : les persos de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas ….**

Le colonel est plongé dans ses pensées quand le lieutenant Hawkeye, accompagné de Havoc et Falman entre dans le bureau de Roy . Celui-ci est tourné vers la fenêtre et les a pas vu, ni entendu entré .Une voix le tire de ses pensées .C'est une voix au timbre doux et claire… Une voix qui lui rappelle un visage …

-Alors Roy, comme ca on a oublé sa famille ?

Il se retourne . Une jeune femme se tient devant lui, dégoulinante . Son visage est caché par un capuchon, et, malgrés la pénombre, elle porte des lunettes de soleil. Il semble ne pas la reconnaître . Elle, elle est bien trop émue de le revoir pour réagir . Puis, avec un sourire, elle enlève son capuchon et ses lunettes dévoilants des yeux rouges vifs. Hawkeye,Fadman et Havoc la regarde d'un air ahurie, autant étonné par le fait que la sœur du colonel soit une ichbal que par sa beauté .

Roy, lui aussi est ahuri. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère ! Il se rappelle de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu . C'était le soir ou il avait décidé de devenir Furher. Il lui avait promis. Il se rappelle se petit corp tremblant,recouvert de sang, en larme. Lui aussi avait pleuré devant l'inssoutenable cruauté de son père ,devant l'inssoutenable combat qu'il avait vu . Ce soir là, il avait vu l'enfer ….

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le jour de sa naissance . Sa mère était morte pendant l'accouchement, sucombant aux blessures que lui avaient infligés père . C'était la mère de Roy qui lui avait donné son nom. Il l'a revoit son visage baigné de larmes d'avoir perdu son amie mais émeirveillée par la toute petite fille qui venait de naitre.Elle s'était penché sur lui, lui montant l'enfant, et lui avait dit

« -regarde, Roy, je te présent Naïma.**(1)**C'est ta nouvelle petite sœur ….

Puis il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Sa mère était morte à son tours dans des circonstances suspectes et il avit cru qu'elle était morte avec. Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé aborder la question avec son père.Puis il y avait ce soir là. Le soir de ses 17 ans … Son père l'avait demandé dans son bureau, malgrés l'heure tardive. Le garcon, inquiet, s'attendait au pire. Mais son père étaitsouriant lorqu'il était entré, et l'avait acceuilli avec chaleur….

-Mon fils, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Tu viens d'avoir 17 ans …. Et, aujourd'hui, je trouve que tu as vraiment été bien éduqué … Tu connais toutes les traditions familiales du dehors… Je dois dire que j'étais inquiet de l'influence que ta mère et… L'autre , ont pu avoir sur toi, mais je dois avouer que je suis content tu le sais, tout le domaine, toute la vallée est transmis de père en fils depuis des générations aux Mustang..Ainsi,nous avons un pouvoir absolu de vie et de mort sur cette valée ! Tu peux y faire ce que tu veux, nous avons l'aval du Furher ! Tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis ca ! Et bien, la nuit des 17 ans de l'héritier, la tradition veut que nous dévoilions tous les secrets et toutes les obigations à l'héritier. Ainsi, celui-ci pourra décider dans les 2 jours suivant si il prend l'héritage ou si il s'engage dans l'armée ….

Roy était interloqué… Il n'avait jamais entendu d'une tel tradition ! Et de ce choix !

-Et si l'on ne veut ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Son père rit de sa question

-Et bien…. Nous avons des tueurs plutôt éfficaces et discrêts ! De même si tu prend l'héritage mais que tu ne respectes pas les traditions, je ne garantis pas de ton avenir ! Hahahahahaha !

Son rire s'arrêta aussi net qu'il avait commencé, et il regarda gravement son fils,qui, lui, était sérieusement choqué par ces révélations…  
-Fils, tu te rappelle de la moisson… Roy fit un signe de tête… La moisson était une tradition pour le moins particulière . Tous les primptemps, tous les jeunes gens dont l'âge étaient situés entre 14 et 22 ans s'alignaient le long des rues désigné par un avis . Le _Maitre_, comme on l'appelait communement, et son hérité défilait entre les rues et désignaient des gens celon leur gouts… Cette séléction déclanchait en général des crises de larmes incontrôlable de mère, de fiancée et autre… Un jour, Roy avait demandé à son père pourquoi les gens pleuraient .Il lui avait répondu :

-Tu vois, mon fils, nous avons le devoir de choisir les plus beaux représantants de notre cité. Ceux-ci seront envoyer à l'exterieur de la cité ou il feront le métier de leur choix . C'est un événement très heureux, mais ici, les gens pleurent car souvent, quand quelqu'un part, il est tellement heureux là ou nous l'envoyons qu'il ne revient plus jamais revoir sa famille …

Le garcon c'tait contenté de cette explication et n'avait plus jamais demandé à son père d'autre explication. De plus, lorsqu'il demandait aux habitants, ceux-ci ne lui répondaient jamais. Mais il se trouvait que les enfants qui n'avaient pas envoyé à la séléction mourraient souvent rapidement après celle-ci, ainsi que leur famille et leur proche….

Son père le regarda intensément et lui demanda

-Comment appelle-t'on cette valée ?

le fils, prit au dépourvu répondit en hésitant

-la valée aux chevaux ….

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause des nombreux élevages de la valée et de la diversité des races qui y sont présentent

-et pourquoi y-a-t'il un si grand nombre de races de cheuvaux ?

-Car la valée est une terre d'acceuil pour ce qui en ont besoin

En effet, la valée était réputé pour son acceuil… La mère de Mustang était une imigré de Xing. Elle avait fuit une guerre. Et puis il y avait ces Ishball qui étaient venu s'installer alors que la cituation s'envenimait plus au Sud …..

-n'oublie jamais que nous devons notre survie aux immigrés . Avec les selections, nous perdons beaucoup de population. Cette population est remplacé par les immigrés….Bon, maintenant, la partie la plus interressante ! Je vais t'initier à mes secrets !

Sur ceux ,son père s'approcha d'un bougoir près de la bibliothèque . Il atrapa la bougie, la tira d'un et la reposa . L'étagère la plus proche se mit à tourner et dévoila un passage dans l'obscurité ……**(2)**

**(1)**spéciale dédicace à ma Naïma adoré…. Abandonne Fruits Basket !FMA c'est mieux ! Dédicace aussi à la TL1 du lycée Racine !

**(2)**Vous avez peut-être pas reconnu, mais c'est le passage secret dans Frankestein Junior !


End file.
